Who is the man?
by nathibouille
Summary: Bret et son frère, Chad débarquent au lycée privée de Forks. Ils y font des rencontres, mais ils ont l'habitude de tromper tout le monde. Et si Bret cachait mieux son jeu qu'on ne le pense? Tous humains.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous! J'ai eu une idée de fic lorsque j'ai vu quelques episodes de la série "Youg Américans", un spin off de Dawson. Alors meme si je n'ai pas encore fini ma suite de "Protectrice", il fallait que j'écrive ca!

Donc, un petit résumé: Bret et son frère Chad débarquent au lycée privé de Forks et y font quelques rencontres. Mais ils ont l'habitude de tromper tout le monde, et on va découvrir que Bret cache mieux son jeu qu'on ne le pensait...

Ils sont tous humains, j'ai repris les personnages de Twilight que j'apprécie beaucoup, mais le carctère de certin ne sera pu etre pas respecté, veuillez ne pas m'en vouloir! :)

J'espère que cette histoire a vous plaire!

Ah oui, aucun personnage de m'appartient, sauf peut etre Chad :)

* * *

**Prologue**

Nous avions encore déménagé dans une nouvelle ville. Mon père était un militaire passionné plus par sa carrière que par sa famille, mais moi, ma mère et mon frère, le suivions quoi qu'il arrive. Anthony murmurait toutes sortes de grossièretés dans sa barbe inexistante du haut de ses 15 ans, se plaignant qu'il avait enfin réussit à se faire des amis, ici à Phoenix. Ce que mes parents ne savaient pas, c'est qu'il avait rencontré Mina, avait qui il sortait depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. Mais m'ayant pour exemple, il savait qu'il l'oublierait bien vite lorsque l'on ferait de nouvelles rencontres, à Forks cette fois ci.

Mon père, Charlie Swan, avait été affecté à Seattle, mais la décision ayant été prise à la hâte, mes parents ne trouvèrent qu'une petite maison de libre à Forks, minuscule ville, où les ragots sont la nourriture des habitants.

Ma mère, Renée, était quant à elle une journaliste très talentueuse et était actuellement très occupée avec un sujet qu'elle traitait à Phoenix. Une affaire de drogue ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Enfin bref, Anthony et moi savions bien qu'elle n'allait pas nous rejoindre avant que ce soit terminée, donc mon frère et moi écoutions actuellement le discours de mon père quant à la responsabilité qui trônait sur mon dos de jeune adulte. Du haut de mes 17 ans, ils me confiaient la maison le temps que ma mère trouve le temps de nous rejoindre.

Quelque jour plus tard, je descendis du camion de déménagement, suivi de mon frère, et me dirigeait vers cette charmante petite maison. Anthony le savait, nous avions environ 2 mois pour faire tout ce que nous voulions. C'était comme un rituel chez nous. Tous les ans, nous déménagions et cela tombait toujours mal pour ma mère et nous avions à nous débrouiller seuls. La première fois, nous avions joués les enfants modèles, mais à la première bêtise, voyant que nos parents n'ont jamais été au courant, des idées ont commencées à germer dans nos esprits.

- Alors que dis tu de Brandon pour moi ? Ca me fait penser aux Feux de l'Amour, les filles craquent là dessus non ? me demanda Anthony.

- Je ne suis pas sure que tu ais lu les bons magasines… A la limite Chad. Et pour moi ? Bret ca me plait bien.

- Mouai…

Il me regarda de haut en bas, et fini par hocher la tête.

- D'accord, je vais nous inscrire, en attendant, prépare l'ordinateur, je vais aller prendre une douche.

J'avais toujours été doué pour l'informatique, et mes compétences étaient assez utiles pour infiltrer les réseaux des écoles.

- Maman et Papa veulent qu'on aille au lycée de Forks ou ils nous ont laissé le choix ?

- Bah comme d'hab…

- Je vois qu'il y a un institut privé, avec un internat, ca te dis ? Ca peut être intéressant !

- Mixte ? Si déjà autant que j'en profite non ?

- Tony, me déballes pas tes envies perverse ou je te le ferais regretter ! Mais oui, l'internat est mixte, vu le nombre d'élèves, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de limiter encore plus les élèves par dortoir !

- Essaye de me mettre une jolie fille dans ma chambre alors…

- Je vois leurs noms, mais pas leur visage imbécile. Bon j'espère que les jolis prénoms vont aux jolies filles… Tiens, y'a une Angela, ca te va Angela ?

- Ouai ca devrait le faire. Tu t'installes seul cette fois encore, Bret ?

- Non, il n'y a pas de chambre seule de libre, et pas envie de me coltiner une fille pendant un an !

Je me mis dans la chambre d'un garçon au hasard, finissais notre installation pour le lendemain et alla rejoindre mon frère devant la télévision. Comme toujours, nous allions nous coucher à pas d'heure, mais moi au moins j'assumais et à 8h pétantes le lendemain matin, je me réveillais. J'allais réveiller Anthony, et allais prendre une douche le temps qu'il émerge de son sommeil de plomb. Une fois habillé et préparé, je retournais le réveiller et allais préparer le petit déjeuner. Une autre chose que j'ai pris l'habitude de faire depuis que la vie professionnelle de mes parents avait repris, la cuisine. Je n'étais pas très doué, mais ca nous suffisait à Anthony et à moi.

- ANTHONY ! T'AS ENCORE 5 MINUTES ET ON PART !

Sur ce, je le vis débouler à toute vitesse, non douché, les cheveux en bataille, mais habillé.

- Anthony, c'est notre premier jour de cours dans un internat, t'aurais au moins pu te doucher, tu empestes la pizza de hier soir ! Ne comptes pas sur moi pour plaider ta cause auprès des filles… Pouah.

Il finissait d'engloutir ses céréales pendant que j'allais me brosser les dents et récupérer nos sacs, pas encore défaits la veille. Je les jetais à l'arrière de la nouvelle Golf que j'avais acquit il y a quelques mois qui nous a été livré après notre arrivée, et attendais, nonchalamment adossé à la portière passager qu'Anthony daigne sortir de la maison.

- Je trouve pas les clés, tu les as foutu ou bordel ? s'écria-t-il après avoir ouvert la porte en fracas.

- Sur la table de la cuisine, imbécile.

'Les petits frères, une vraie plaie' me dis-je à moi-même. Une fois qu'il eut enfin décidé à monter dans la voiture, je démarrais et nous fonçâmes vers l'institut de Forks, lycée privé plutôt bien réputé.

20 minutes plus tard, nous débouchâmes sur un parking qui me coupa le souffle. Lors de notre visite de la ville à bord du camion de déménagement, je ne pensais pas qu'un tel endroit pouvait exister. A part l'endroit de stationnement, tout n'était que verdure et jardins luxueux. Un énorme manoir s'élevait entre les arbres tous au moins une fois centenaires. Un jardin l'entourait, avec de ci de la, des fontaines, des arbres abritant des bancs de pic nique, et plus loin, me semble-t-il, un terrain de tennis. J'aurais du faire plus de recherches avant de nous inscrire ici. Visiblement, j'avais frappé fort.

Je visais Anthony et vis qu'il avait le même regard étonné que moi, mais après un échange silencieux, nous nous mimes à sourire. Le défi ne serait que plus intéressant !

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à toutes! Voici mon premier chapitre de cette petite fiction qui j'espère vous plait!

Merci pour vos reviews, et voici la suite que vous attendiez tant tatam2503 et Mlle Flow ;)

Rappel: Les personnages sont tous humains et ils ne m'appartiennent pas :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Nous avancions vers la porte qui me semblait de plus en plus immense plus on avançait, Anthony sur mes talons. Un bruit de moteur me fit sursauter lorsque je me retournais pour voir que deux voitures avaient rejoint le parking. Il n'y avait pas que des internes ici alors ? Bon pour nous, le choix est vite fait, on va bien plus s'amuser ici ! Je déposais mon sac à mes pieds lorsque j'atteignis finalement la porte en bois massif. En effet, elle était très haute. Une note était affichée, indiquant d'entrer après avoir sonné. Je m'appliquais alors, entendant un bruit qui fit déverrouiller la porte. Ni une, ni deux, je m'emparais de mon sac et m'enfonçais dans le hall de cette bâtisse indescriptible. Les mots me manquaient. Tout comme la porte, le plafond trônait à quelques mètres de hauteur, nous obligeant à nous faire un torticolis pour admirer ses peintures et dorures. Je n'étais pas vraiment doté d'une âme artistique, mais j'étais vite surpris pas la beauté impressionnante de certaines choses. Anthony quant à lui regardait tout autour de lui, l'air perdu, et en effet, nous l'étions. A part quelques meubles ou trainaient des publicités, rien n'indiquait un secrétariat.

Le bruit de la porte se déverrouillant me fit sursauter, lorsque je vis s'engouffrer avec une grâce divine un garçon et une fille qui étaient en train de discuter gaiement. Ils nous lancèrent un regard avant de s'arrêter à notre hauteur.

- Salut, vous êtes les nouveaux ? me demanda la fille qui semblait pétillante.

- Oui, je suis Bret Swan et voici mon frère, haem - raclement de gorge, Chad.

- Moi c'est Alice Cullen et voici Edward mon cousin. Vous cherchez sans doute l'accueil ? me demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Oui, à vrai dire c'est tellement grand qu'on vient de se perdre dans le hall d'entrée, lançais-je avec un sourire timide.

Edward n'avait encore prononcé qu'un faible bonjour, mais je vis qu'il me fixait. Je détournais le regard, suivant les indications qu'Alice nous donnait pour trouver le secrétariat. Je la remerciais vivement, heureux d'avoir fait une si bonne connaissance si tôt le matin.

Mon frère et moi nous présentâmes à la dame de l'accueil qui faisait très bien son rôle, elle nous accueillit. Je n'avait jamais vu de gens si chaleureux, et si heureux d'avoir de nouveaux élèves. J'avais pris l'habitude d'être traité comme un numéro de dossier, souvent entassé dans un bureau miteux et surchauffé ou se tenait une secrétaire grassouillette et bougonne. Cet endroit finirait par me surprendre plus que je ne pourrais le faire. Nous quittâmes finalement le secrétariat avec un mot de la secrétaire pour arriver en retard à notre premier cours au vu de notre emménagement.

Anthony était affecté au deuxième étage des dortoirs et moi au quatrième. Je le laissais vadrouiller seul, lui rappelant que l'on s'attendrait pour manger. Je finis de monter cet escalier interminable et débouchait sur un couloir tout aussi interminable, tout essoufflé. Je regardais le numéro sur ma clé, 459. Un rapide coup d'œil sur les portes les plus proches m'apprit que je devrais encore porter mon sac un moment. Je me promis de mieux trier ce que je mets dans mon sac de secours la prochaine fois. J'enfonçais la clé dans la porte et entrais silencieusement, au cas où mon camarade de chambre ait décidé de rester dormir. Ce n'est pas trop dans mon habitude de me faire remarquer par les gens de la sorte, j'ai plus de cartes dans mon jeu.

La chambre était vide, et posait mon sac sur le lit qui avait l'air d'être le mien, l'autre étant défait et le mur adjacent remplit de posters. J'allais dans la salle de bain me rafraichir un peu, puis m'emparais de mes affaires de cours et allais rejoindre mon premier cours de la journée qui était… Mais ou est donc mon emploi du temps ? Toutes ces feuilles inutiles qu'on nous distribue sont bien présentes, sauf celle qu'il nous faut. Un regard à mes pieds m'indiquait que je l'avais fait tomber, et je la ramassais en continuant à me parler à moi même.

Mes premiers cours de la journée avaient été plutôt… normaux. Pas de réaction bizarres, pas de regards lourds et interrogateurs, que des élèves polis et discrets. Comme si les gens ici ne s'adonnaient pas aux ragots.

Mon frère m'attendais à l'entrée de la dite cantine, et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je retire tous ce que j'ai ou dire, nous étions à peine dans l'embrasure de la porte que tous les regards étaient fixés sur nous, chuchotant avec des petits rires. Ainsi, je devinais que la cantine était l'exutoire de tous ces petits bourges. Nous nous servîmes un plateau et rejoignîmes une table vide, toujours scrutés par des centaines de paires d'yeux. 526 à ce que j'ai lu dans l'administration de l'école.

- Alors, ta matinée s'est bien passée ?

- Ouai, jusqu'à maintenant ! Toi aussi ils t'ont fait le coup des petits anges en cours ?

- Oui… lui répondis-je en me tournant sur moi-même pour observer les élèves qui continuaient à parler tout en nous fixant.

Soudain, les élèves arrêtèrent de nous fixer progressivement et je suivis leurs regards. Alice venait de faire son entrée, avec à ses côtés son cousin Edward. Je comprenais que deux nouveaux faisaient pâle figure à coté d'eux. Elle était très souriante et nous salua de la main avant de sortir avec son plateau, Edward à sa suite, semblant avoir la tête ailleurs. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le réfectoire, les chuchotements reprirent, tout comme les coups d'œil peu discrets.

- Bon alors Chad, tes cours se passent bien ?

- Oui, le niveau est assez élevé, mais j'ai déjà fais pas mal des trucs en maths et en anglais. Cet aprèm j'ai histoire, géo et chimie, mais je pense que je vais bien m'en tirer, merci les cours avancés de Phoenix !

J'étais très content pour lui et évitais de parler des cours, n'ayant pas son niveau scolaire, même avec une classe d'avance. J'ai toujours été du genre moyen partout, tant que ça passe, pas besoin de faire plus. Je préfère me concentrer sur les petits bonheurs de la vie, et surtout étudier le comportement humain. C'est dingue de voir comment les gens peuvent se faire facilement prendre au jeu. Quelques mensonges, un sourire et la pilule passe comme dans une gorge bien mouillée.

Mon meilleur souvenir remonte à l'année dernière alors que Tony sortait à peine avec Mina, une jeune fille de son âge. Elle était elle aussi en seconde. Elle était très gentille et calme, tout le contraire de mon frère ! Mais elle était très attachante, et à notre plus grande surprise, très perspicace. Elle a vite vu que nous cachions quelque chose, mais elle n'en a jamais rien dit à personne, même lorsqu'elle a appris que nous partions et qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais Mikael. Parce que même à elle il n'avait jamais dit son vrai prénom.

Je riais à ce souvenir.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ca frérot ?

- Je repensais à ce soir à Phoenix, avec Mina.

Il rit à son tour. En effet il y avait de quoi. Mais nous reprîmes vite notre sérieux. La cantine s'était peu à peu vidée et la cloche venait d'annoncer la reprise des cours. Dans un soupir nous nous séparions.

* * *

Petite review? La suite bientot ;)


End file.
